The Colour of Murder
by LoserKid05
Summary: When a wanted Vampire tries to seek refuge within the ShinRa Mansion, she doesn't know that it's occupant is there. Now hidden inside of the empty walls, what unsure Secret is she actually keeping? VincentOC
1. Chapter 1

**The Colour of Murder

* * *

**

**Chapter One**

**A/N: Hello again! This is my new Final Fantasy fan fic. I'm very excited at it. The summary is basically about a young vampire girl who is on the run. She is wanted for murder. She hides in The Shinra Mansion and is found by Vincent. As her reasons for why she's run away seeps out, Vincent agrees to hide her. **

**After time, both their story entwine. **

**They're not so different after all...**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Final Fantasy games or any of the characters. Apart from the main girl character. (Obviously)**

**

* * *

**

The figure now ran alone. The stolen Chocobo long gone. The storm had scared it even more, causing it to throw it's rider from it's back. Not that it made much difference. The young traveller staggered, exhausted from running so fast. Their clothes were caked in mud and blood; they clung to the small build, drenched with sweat and rain. the figure tripped, falling against a wall. The wall guided them to a gate; the gate of some Mansion of some sort.A small smile peirced lips. A perfect place to hide. No one was there anymore, was there?

The figure trudged wearily towards the large and old doors. they heaved th door open with ease and stepped inside; greeted with the smell of dust and mothballs. The figure shrugged, and shut the door behind them. Pulling back the hood of the drenched cloak, the fair-skinned face of a young female looked out and sighed. Her long dark brown hair that clung to her small skull gave her quite a startiling appearance.

Large, ebony doll-like eyes blinked to get aquaintanced with the dim surroundings of the mansion. She sniffed the air. She couldn't sense anyone, yet. The young woman walked onwards, leaving a trail of water behind her. She intended to get deep inside the house, so there would be little chance that anyone could find her.

A door that was left ajar led to a long spiral staircase. Intreged, the brunette quietly walked down them, taaking care on any overly worn steps. At the bottom of the staircase, was a door; this lead to a long corridor. At the end of the corridor, was a library. the lights were on, yet books were left sprawled around, left for dust. The female sniffed again; this time, the trace of another being alerted her. She decided to ignore it, incase they were watching her and could see that she knew that they were there. She picked up a book and wiped the dust from it, the leather bound cover bore the title: Jenova: Theories and Tests, Part 4.

"Jenova?" the girl whispered and opened the book at a random page, but threw it back down in disgust. Scientific language drew a blank in her mind.

The brunette tried another book. A gothic romance, half -read. She opened it and picked up the book-mark: a small black ribbon. the female placed the book down to examine the ribbon a little more closely. She sensed that, quite recently, a male, had touched this last.

Suddenly, the female staggered. She swayed and fell to the ground, knocking a chair over with her. The ground felt cold beneath her own cold body. The black ribbon remained in a clenched fist, as the worls faded away.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Colour of Murder

* * *

**

**Chapter Two**

**A/N: Heeeey! After nearly a week i'm back with the next installment to The Colour of Murder! Wooooo! -dances- The more I write for this story, the more I fall in love with Vincent! Well, enough drooling over Vinne and on with the story! Bwahahaha!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the Final Fantasy VII Chracters, Places or Plots...apart from mine...which are mine... **

**

* * *

**

The girl groaned and turned over in her deep sleep. She shot out her arm in front of her, forcing her eyes wide open. A cold sweat swept over her. the brunette slowly got up and winced, she still felt sore.

The she realised. Her weapons were gone! Her belts, boots and arm braces had also dissappeared. Ebony eyes scanned the poorly lit room; spotting at a desk where her 'accessories' lay neatly on it, her boots, looking a lot less muddy, sat patiently at the foot of the desk.

The female got up and slowly walked over to them. She reached out and pulled on her black boots. She was about to reached for her belts when the door creaked open. The brunette grabbed one of her daggers, crouching slightly; her eyes remained on the door.

"May I come in?" asked a soft, male voice.

The female said nothing, but craned her neck to catch a glimpse of the 'person'.

"I know you're awake" said the voice from the door, "You're okay now.."

The brunette slowly put her dagger back down on the desk. She crossed her arms loosely across her chest and continued to stare at the door. The male entered. He wore a black outfit and tall matching boots, he also wore a long, red cape and a head-band of the same colour. What the young female found most startling was the gold claw 'thing' on his arm. She frowned slightly, but felt his gaze on her and looked directly at him.

"What the hell happened?" she female demanded, thinking of the most random thing ever,"Who perfomed that Sleep on me?"

The male shook his head.

"My apologies...I cast the Sleep on you...I rarely get visitors..." he said with only a slight amount of sympathyin his voice.

"_I_?" the female spat, "_I _who?"

"My name is Vincent...Vincent Valentine...and yours?"

"...Sunday" she murmmed.

Vincent tilted his head to one side.

"Unusual...yet pretty name you have..." Vincent said quietly, trying to hide a small, coy smile

Sunday fought to keep a straight face and looked down and spun round.

"...Whatever..." she replied and walked back to her belts and weapons.

"May I ask what brings you hear?" Vincent asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Not telling..." Sunday said quietly, placing her second belt on her hips.

"Oh?"

"Yes." she snapped her belt loudly, "Oh."

_'Great!'_ Sunday thought angrily, _'Someone already lives here...I'll have to find somewhere else...'_

Sunday tied her second arm brace on and started stalking towards the door. Vincent side-stepped, blocking her way; he placed his right hand on her left arm. Sunday frowned and tried to move away.

_'God, he has some deathgrip!' _Sunday shouted in her head while triying to squirm away.

"Hey! Vincent, whatever! Let me go!" she yelled, pouting her lips slightly.

"You aren't going out there..." Vincent told her in a matter-of-fact tone.

"_Why?_" Sunday moaned.

"There's some wild storm going on outside...and you intend to travel in it?" Vincent asked rhetorically.

"Never stopped me before..so yeah." Sunday looked down at her arm. "Please. Will you let me go?"

Vincent obeyed andsoftly touched where his grip had just been.

"Sorry..." he said quietly, looking down at her arm, still touching it softly"But. Will you stay here? Even for just one night? It wouldn't kill you..."

Sunday rolled her eyes and gave him a small smile. Vincent tilted his head to one side, his lips also turning into a small, sad smile.

"...fine," Sunday eventually agreed and nodded, "I'll stay."

"Good. You can stay here..." Vincent said quietly and left.

Sunday shrugged and collapsed on her bed she had just woken from, dropping off instantly.

* * *

**Thank-ye:**

**Da KeR MysTERr: Hi Kerri! Thanks for the review! I like the ideaof this story too. So I WILL keep writing it. w00t!**

Raziel Delacroix: Yeah...i'm lazy...I just use Wordpad to write my stories (Which doesn't have a Spellchecker) and I just can't be ass-ed to use an internet one. Hopefully this one's alot more...accurate. Yes...alothough I don't really understand Maths..that equation makes perfect sense.

**Blitz12: Lolz...Thanks, hope you like this Chapter as much as the first!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Colour of Murder

* * *

**

**Chapter Three**

**A/N: Back again! This might be the last update for a little while, i'm currently doinga My Chemical Romance and Greenday art project. So ya' know...**

**Now, on with the show!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the Final Fantasy plots of characters, apart from Sunday, who is MINE!

* * *

**

Sunday awoke with a start; she scowled and shook her head. Nightmares – once again – had plagued the restless sleep she got. She scrubbed at her eyes and cracked her knuckles, bored. The brunette looked out towards a slightly open window; the rain continued to fall from the heavens above. She rolled her eyes, muttered a curse under her breath, dragged herself out of bed and walked out her 'bedroom' door. She frowned as ebony eyes looked down both sides of the corridor.

'_Rats…I have no idea where he's fucking left me!'_

She tried walking up the corridor, but after ten minutes, it led to a dead end; losing patience, she sprinted back down again and found herself in the hall.

"Finally!" she shouted in relief.

Sunday walked up the stairs once more and along to the left towards the door that lead to the stone, spiral staircase. Once again, she was back to the long dungeon corridor and then the door to the library.

The female quietly opened the door, surprised to find Vincent sitting quietly reading in a high arm-chair in onecorner of the dimly lit room. She made a small noise to acknowledge her presence. Her looked up, ghostly features gracing a small smile.

"Good morning," he said in his soft voice.

"Yeah…hi," Sunday gave him a small wave of her hand and began to walk towards him. "What'cha up to?" she asked, bouncing on the balls of her feet, her arms behind her back.

"Reading," Vincent replied absent-mindedly, turning the page of his book.

Sunday raised her eyebrows slightly.

"Hey! That's the book I saw last night. Right before you…." Her glance darkened.

Vincent put his book down and raised his hands up defensively.

"Hey, I didn't mean to do that. You could have been…" he trailed off, lost for a word.

Sunday softened.

"No. I'm sorry." She looked down,"I was…on edge last night," She shook her head.

Vincent shrugged and picked his book up again.

"Thanks," Sunday murmured quietly.

"For what?" Vincent asked, looking up.

"Not throwing me out. Most people right now…they really don't want to know me..." Sunday looked down and rubbed her arm.

She suddenly realised the black ribbon tied on her arm; the word 'Mori' was starting to fade away. Sunday remembered the black ribbon from the previous night. She placed one hand in her pocket and felt it; pulling it out, she gave it another look. She walked closer to Vincent and placed it on the arm of the high chair he was sitting on.

"I took it…but forgot to return it. Sorry…" she turned and slowly left.

Once she had gone, Vincent looked down at the black ribbon. He picked it up carefully and held it, staring at it, deep in thought.

* * *

**Thanks:**

**Any-more-cheese: Hey Cheese! Yum...cheeeeeese! ahem Thanks for liking my style and adding TCoM to your faves. yeah, Vinnie is super-hot -drool- See I updated, and soon!**

**Akiraine of Gia: Thanks! Lolz...hope you slept well!**

**Soren Whitebird/Killer Storm X: Thank-ye! I shall do my best!**

**Da Ker MysTeRr: Howdy! Yay! No spelling errors! Sunday is kinda odd...but it stuck when I read it. **

**Shikaku Zetsumei: Meh... Loserkid05 is based from a song by one of my favourite bands Busted. On their first album they wrote a song called Loser kid...it kinda explains me a bit...and how i'm gotten a little more popular than I was...but i didn't sleep with any teachers! Anyways...I agree with not taking VincentXOC pairings seriously. How unfair! I'm still trying to write as Vincent would act, i'm getting there! I'll try slow it...meh. i got too excited when writing it. All will be revealed on who's after her and why. -evil laugh-**

**Shikaku Zetsumei Saigen:I had the feeling you're the same person. Look above! **


	4. Chapter 4

**The Colour of Murder

* * *

**

**Chapter Four**

**A/N: Hey guys!I managed to finish my Greenday/MCR project and it looks so purty-ful! Anyways, I've just finished the next installment to CoM! w00t! So..enjoy! 3**

**DISCLAIMER: Don' own it...Blah Blah Bitty Blah... -yawn- **

**

* * *

**

A fog was beginning to drift just above the ground; the male was losing patience. His long, dark brown hair swayed as he tilted his head back and exhaled cigarette smoke; ebony eyes gleamed with a hidden madness. He heard a growl behind him.

"About time..." the male muttered and turned to the enormous shadow behind him. "Punctuality isn't one of the assests to your breed isn't it?"

He moved some hair out of his face.

"Track her down. Jump. And have fun." The brunette smirked and raised one finger in the air, waving it threatingly.

"But!" he said in a more serious tone, "On no grounds must you kill her. I know about the poison in your kinds attacks, that alone will heaps her weak and vunerable. Which is exactly how I want her. got it?"

The shadow growled and in a flash, disappeared. The male chuckled and drew on his cigarette once again.

"Weak and vunerable. Oh poor little baby, no help now..."

* * *

Sunday bade a smallgoodbye to Vincent and was now walking just outside Neihblem. A light breeze blowing as her cloak gently, teasing her to remove it. She stopped aburtly as she spotted a bright yellow Chocobo grazing only a few meters away from her. 

"Bingo!" she whispered, rubbing her hands together.

She crept stealthily behind it. The Chocobo froze slightly. Sunday pressed her lips together and at the split second of the Chocobo moving, she sprung forward, grabbing it by the neck and trying to sit herself on it's back. The Chocobo went into a mass panic and ran in circles, squwarking at the top of it's voice.

"Shhhh! You damn bird!" Sunday hissed and she held a tight grip on the bird's neck. "Stop making so much noise!" she added a slight pleading tone to her voice.

* * *

After ten minutes of struggling, Sunday managed to calm the Chocobo down and had was now beginning to trot happily through the grasslands. To her dislike, the wind had gone. Now everything was still and silent. Hills were starting to close around her and trees and plants were growing thicker and hiding her from view. 

"No one is gonna find me here..." She joked half-heartedly, eyeing a thicket suspiciously.

In the not to far off distance, Sunday could hear the slow trickling of a stream.

'At last, some bloody sound!' Sunday exclaimed in her head.

She trotted towards it, a small smile on her face. As they reached the stream, she let the Chocobo stop to drink. The bird chirped and bent it's neck down to drink. Sunday sighed and cracked her knuckles.

"Should I of stayed with Vincent?" she asked herself aloud, frowning. "It's just, he didn't seem like the type who would be a snitch...he seems...nice..."

The female snorted.

"Nice? Aw man, you gotta be killin' me! I'm going soft..thinkin' some vampire being nice.." Sunday shook her head, but stopped dead.

"VAMPIRE!" she exclaimed suddenly, causing the Chocobo to become startled. Sunday patted it apologetically and it returned to drinking from the stream. "I knew I could smell something...why couldn't I of thought of it?" the female chuckled.

A shadow darted out of nowhere straight toward Sunday. It hit her at a frightening speed, square in the chest. Sunday made a small 'Ooof' sound as she tumbled backwards, hitting the floor beneath her. The Chocobo took the chance and sprinted off, 'warking' loudly. She coughed and turned onto her stomach; wide eyes frantically searching where the culprit had disappeared to. She gingerly got up and withdrew her daggers. The shadow hurtled back to her, hitting her left side, causing to spin a full two circles before being knocked to the ground once more.

Annoyed, Sunday hastily got up and growled.

"Come on!" she yelled "Fight like a really man!"

The figure was suddenly towering above her. Sunday spun round and looked up; her mouth dropped to the floor and she took in the beast.

The beast was of part-wolf, part-dragon and part-panther. It had sleek, jet black fur, that tufted out at it's wrists and ankles and also slightly on it's chest. Large, peircing yellow eyes peered fearlessly down; Large, torn, lizard-like, black wings erroded from it's back and sharp talons that looked like the could tear the female apart with one swipe flexed menacingly. It stood on it's hind legs and growled.

"Oh..." was murmured from the female.

The beast roared and took a swipe at Sunday. The female jumped over it gracefully, like jumping over a jump rope and landed again; ebony eyes gleamed with ambition as she flipped forward and as she spun round, brought her daggers down into the beast's shoulder. The beast growled and shook Sunday violently a few meters away; roaring, it knelt down and charged.

Sunday rolled sideways and got up. She closed her eyes. She felt energy built up in side of her; arms moved slowly skywards and halted. Her body began to glow red. Sunday opened her eyes again and snapped her arms back down roaring at the top of her lungs.

"FIRE!"

Flames shot towards the beast who was about to charge again, causing it to flinch. Sunday ran towards it, screaming madly. She jumped up and spun round, slicing the beast with her daggers a few times.

"Take that!" She yelled coldly.

The clearly pissed off creature roared and punched the brunette, large talons peircing her flesh. Sunday let out a startled cry, she cradled her stomach, crouching slightly. The beast took it's chance and swiped again, causing Sunday to hurtle towards the stream. She landed on the ground, spinning into the icy water. Sunday winced as she lay on her back. She felt drowsy, a numbing pain came from her abdomen.

'Something...it's inside me...can't get it out...'

Her half-open eyes looked up; the beast was growling, almost laughing above her.

'Oh god...just kill me now...' she pleaded in her head.

The beast held it's hand over Sunday, a bolt of blue light shot down. Sunday began screaming, her head filled with blinding pain. She writhed in the water, limbs stiffening, her back arching backwards. Sunday squeezed her eyes tightly shut, she faded away. The pain still consumed her body. She twitched stimltaneously, before blacking out.

* * *

**A/N: Ooooh, cliffhanger! Aren't I evil? Mwahahahaha!**

**Thankeh:**

**Da KeR MysTeRr: Spew? Ew... -gag-...lol...'kay. Report Card Day meh... Dear god you review was totally random...**

**Any-More-Cheese: Heya Cheese! Ah ha! You shall have to keep reading to find out. you kinda get a clue in this chap...but don't worry all shall become clear in the end! I'll try get to your Fic ASAP! Thanks for the heads up!**

**Blitz12: Meh...i'm pondering over that...I'm trying see what characters I can fit and where I can fit them in. -shrug-**

**Shikaku Zetsumei Saigen**: **Lolz...it happens. You're not stupid... heh, things will come clearer in the next chapter or two, but how much is said I shalt not say, hope you enjoyed this Chap too.**

**The Lost Laurelezz**: **Thanks for being interested! -w00t- Update here and ready to go!**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Colour of Murder

* * *

**

**Chapter Five**

**A/N: Despite sickness, I've managed to write another chapter, just for you! I love this chapter so you guys better love it too. -shakes fist-**

**DISCLAIMER: Look at the other chappies, 'kay? **

**SONG: Inner Universe - Origa - From The Ghost In The Shell OST **

**

* * *

**

An arm twitched. A memory was still unclear. An ancient song eccohed from a distant land.

_'An unstoppable force...pure-bred...angel...demon. Once let loose, heaven knows what it's full power can be..Such a violent force...in a child. A child so gentle...who would think? Even as she grows, she would never understand or consider the possibility...so gentle.'_

An arm twitched once more. Words became clearer...the song brighter.

_'Stand alone... Where was life when it had a meaning..._

_Stand alone... Nothing's real anymore and..._

_...Endless run..._

_While I'm alive, I can try not to fall while flying,_

_Not to forget how to dream... how to love_

_...Endless run...'_

The voices...so clear..yet so faded...a song of love that no one understands.

Sunday opened her eyes, tears ran down her face. She gingerly got out of the water and sprawled on the ground on her stomach; tears continued to fall. She looked up and screamed.

"Why? Why me?" she cried.

She sobbed into the earth, feeling so angry. She hated him, the man she had trusted, even loved. But all this time he had been habouring an awful secret for twenty long years.

The female got up, her abdomen continued to slowly bleed. Sunday reached for her abandonned daggers and replaced them on her belt. She looked up, the skies growing a cloudy grey; thunder rumbled.

The female gave a stifled sob. She knew who had sent it, she _knew_. He was after her and was throwing anything he had. But what to do? She could go back to Vincent, surely he wouldn't turn her away. Sunday sighed and limped back to Neihblem.

* * *

The small town was deserted, rain now began to fall. Sunday kept close to the shadows, feeling a comfort being submerge within them. She heaved on the gates, stumbling as they opened. the female groaned and picked herself up and began running towards the large door of the mansion. Sunday began crying once more.

Sunday heaved on the door and stumbled inside.

"Vincent!" she screamed, clutching her stomach.

The female staggered, she leant against a table to keep her balance. She bit down on her lip, squeezing her eyes tightly shut.

"Sunday?" called a faint voice.

Sunday coughed violently, spitting out some unwanted blood. Her legs shook, threatening to give way at any second.

"Oh...fuck..." the female gasped and shook her head.

The light sound of feet came closer, Sunday looked up in despair. Vincent ran down the stairs, Sunday took a few steps foward but tripped. Vincent hurried towards her, catching the brunette at the right second. Sunday buried her head into Vincent's chest.

"Oh God..." she whispered, "He got me..."

Tears continued to fall from the females face. In one swift movement, Vincent lifted the petite brunette's wounded body and carried her up the stairs.

"He knows! He knows!" Sunday moaned, twitching slightly.

They enter the room Sunday has previously stayed in. vincent carefully placed her down on the bed.

"I'll be right back" he told her softly, "I promise i'll be back"

Sunday looked up at Vincent. But she was rather looking _through_ him than at him. Vincent sighed and left, but stopping as Sunday cried out.

"Lynk!" she cried, "I didn't mean for it...I didn't mean for it to happen..." She gave a stifled sob. "Brother, why do you hate me so?"

* * *

**Thanks:**

**The Lost Laurelezz: Heh, now you knoooow!**

**Blitz12: Ihave been pondering over Sunday's Limit Break, but forgot about it while writing Chapter 4. Heh ;;**

**Any-more-cheese: Oh aren't I evil? Bwahahaha! WellI haven't left you hanging for tooooo long.**

**zpeedracer1: Woah,I loved reading your review! I do agree we don't see Vincent's 'quirks' and it's unfair. Bring on the Vincnet stories! Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story!**

**Da KeR MysTeRr: Honestly Kerr, your reviews are the most random things EVER! Lolz...**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Colour of Murder **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Six**

**A/N: OMG! I'm so sowwy for not updating, I had written this chapter on my Gran's PC (whom I visit once a week)and had some trouble with my Floppy Disks. -gets on floor with sorry-ness- Sowwwy! **

**

* * *

**

"I hear voices again..."

_'Why am I so ill Grandfather? I feel tired all the time. I don't want to eat and i'm having these strange dreams. It's strange...are they real? Or not? ...I don't feel myself anymore, it's like something is controlling me, taking over my mind. My thoughts and actions don't seem to be my own anymore...what's happening to me?'_

"What's happening to me?"

"You're dreaming..."

"Am I?"

"Yes...Wake up Sunday..."

The female slowly opened her eyes. She looked to her right to find Vincent sitting beside her bed, smiling. His red cape had disappeared along with his gold claw brace.

"You're amusing when you sleep...never have I seen anything like it..." A hint of humor in his voice.

Sunday gave him a weak smile and blinked.

"What were you dreaming about?" The male asked.

Sunday froze. Words. A conversation spoke only a few months ago. She thought she had forgotten it.

"I don't...remember.." she lied.

"Oh..." Vincent could tell she was lying , he could see it in her eyes.

Sunday swallowed and asked in a timid voice.

"How long have I been out?"

"A few days...it's hard to say...everything has been a bit of a blur.." Vincent shrugged.

Sunday tried to sit up, but a sharp pain shot up through her torso, Vincent pushed her careflly back down.

"Don't move...the wound hasn't heal yet, it might reopen..."

"You-" Sunday started off but Vincent cut in.

"Yes, I tried to heal you...but i'm not very good at it," Vincent sighed.

_'I wish Aerith was here to help...' _Vincent thought,_ 'She was brilliant at things like this...'_

Sunday smiled.

"Thankyou.." she murmered, closing her eyes then after a few moments, opening them again. "Hn...that thing..i'd never seen anything like it. It was huge, it just came out of the blue..."

"Sunday," Vincent paused slightly, choosing his words carefully "Someone..wants to hurt you, don't they?"

The brunette looked away, she didn't want to look in Vincent's eyes. She bit her lip and looked up shyly. The female nodded slightly.

"Your brother, isn't it?"

"Yes, my brother." Sunday swallowed and looked down. "I didn't want to get in your way. I just wanted somewhere to hide, where no one would be able to find me. But when I found out you were here, I had to leave. But then this has happened and...I know he sent it. He wants me dead, i'm sure of it! I-"

Vincent put a finger to the brunette's lips, silencing her. Tears filled up in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall.

"Why would your own sibling want you dead?" he said softly, removing his finger.

"I..I can't tell you Vincent, even i'm not sure of the reason. I'm sorry.."

A pain surged in Sunday's abdomen, she winced and cradled her stomach, whispering under her voice. She closed her eyes, tensing, wishing the pain would fade.

"I think there's a poison in you.." Vincent murmmered, placing a hand on her stomach, feeling the wound. "I can't get it out...perhaps it will fade, I don't know"

"Urgh...I wish it would stop already, it feels like i'm on fire." She shuddered "Nasty..."

The pain drained away; Sunday relaxed and smiled.

"Yay..." she murmmered

Vincent smiled, Sunday looked up, raising an eyebrow.

"Hey, now I can see you smile. It's pretty.." she laughed and shook her head. "I'm delusional.."

Vincnet tilted his head to one side, raising his eye brows.

"Pretty? Not been called that in a long timw, i'll believe you.." And with that, he got up, "I'll be around if you need me, you stay there, okay?"

"Hey, I ain't goin' anywheres..." Sunday laughed once more and sighed.

Vincent smiled and left.

* * *

**A/N: I think the font of this chapter is different...crap.**

**Thankies:**

**Da KeR MysTeRr: Ooooh, aren't I eviiiiiil? Plot twisties rock! So does Hot Choccie -cough-**

**Rioki Moondove: A Cookie? For Moi? -dances while eating Cookie- woooooooooo!**

**Blitz12: Dankisk**

**shikaku zetsumei: Aha! Vinnie to da rescue!**

**Any-more-cheese: Cheeeeeese! Heya! Vinnie is sooo huggable! Three cheers for Vinnie!**

**The Lost Laurelezz: Uh...you yearned for more...Oops...I update! I UPDATE!**

Akiraine of Gia: -insert evil laugh here- P


	7. Chapter 7

**The Colour of Murder

* * *

**

Chapter Seven

A/N: Wow, four months between updates? Now that's bad... I've been feeling rather uninspired for writing this Fic and I only just managed to write something tonight..stupid huh? I'm sorry for the long wait and hope everyone who's reading this Fic will comeback to me! I luff you all!

The song in this Fic is actaully a song from the Final Fantasy VII game. That's just to let those Non-Die-Hard Fans know. - . -;;

DISCLAIMER: Yup, I still don't own Vincent, yet...

* * *

Soon enough, Sunday had managed to heal herself to the point where she could walk about by herself and was now able to go off alone in the Shinra Mansion to explore. Although confined inside the actual Mansion itself, she found enough to do; using her knack for fixing things to go and recover broken items within the house and bring them to her work room - an old Billiard room - and try to repair it. Although she didn't realise it, she was often watched by her 'Guardian' at times as she went about her ways.

Currently, she was sat cross-legged on the Billiard Room floor, her tools which she had found in an old store cuboard scattered about her. She was busy at work trying to repair an old Grammaphone that she had found upstairs, in an what she thought to be a Study. For the times that she did sit in the old Billiard Room near the roaring fire she would light mainly for her vision, she removed her Vambraces and her belts that held her weapons as she felt safe enough here and thought she would never need them if Vincent was only a few floors down, locked away in the Library in the Basement.

She sighed as she placed the final tiny screw into it's correct tiny hole, held it carefully, and slowly screwed it in. The female leaned back and admired her handywork for a few moments; leaning bak forwards again, she reached to turn the machine on, but realised there was no record on it; Sunday looked about the old BIlliard Room and spied a row of Records on one of the many shelves inside the room. Getting up and walking over to the shelf, she flicked through the records, looking for one of interest. She suddenly stopped at a one with a particulary battered sleeve, it read 'On the Other Side of the Moutain' in small white letters.

Shrugging, she returned to her Grammaphone and carefully placed her chosen disk onto the machine. She moved the needle onto the record and found herself greeted by some of them most peaceful music she'd ever heard; smiling, she tilted her head left to right in beat with the melody. She closed her eyes and remember how the melody reminded her of her once happy childhood; the blissful moments without pain or anger. The times she was naive to the world and would watch it from the window. The times before her Nightmare began.

* * *

Vincent eventually retired from the Library in search of where the young female had wandered of to. He heard the soft tinkling melody that floated from the floor above and followed it, also following the female's scent which he could tell from miles off due to her lingering presence in the house. The song eccohed down the empty halls that barely saw the light of day and caught the male in a twirl of joy; stopping near to the ajar door of a room from which said music escaped from, Vincent peered silently into the light to see Sunday still sat on the floor in her usual place. Her back turned from him and her head bowed slightly. 

The music ended and Sunday turned round, sensing someone there; she spied Vincent, smiled faintly and beckoned him in. Vincent hesistated, but obeyed and entered the warmth of the room that wasn't comming from the fire, but from the happiness from her. The female turned to her Grammaphone and turned the music on once more; she grinned as the music made her feel happy once more.

"I fixed it," she told him softly. "I love this song, it's so pretty.."

Vincent stood beside her, nodding intently and looking down at the girl and her machine. A small smile flickered at his lips, but she didn't see it. Sunday stood up and brushed herself down, she looked up shyly and smiled.

"Like to dance?" she asked him.

Vincent blinked and looked down at her curiously. Dance? He hadn't for many years, would he be able to remember how? He didn't know. After a few quiet moments, he nodded and took her hand. He placed his second hand onto her hip and the female responded by placing her other hand on his shoulder.

"Thankyou," she said happily "I spent all day fixing that goddamn thing; this seems to make up for it..."

"That's quite alright," Vincent replied as they swayed to the left, then to the right. "I'm a little rusty as you can see,"

Sunday blinked and shook her head in disbelief.

"Really? I hadn't really noticed..." she said with a grin.

The dance ended and the song faded away; the silence felt cold and empty, but the pair welcomed it. Vincent looked down at the female and Sunday looked up. There hands that were held together shifted and their finger began to entwine with each other's. Their heads drew closer together, eyes slowly closing; they could feel each others breath. Vincent could feel his own lips touch her's when a loud scratching sound came from behind them; they opened their eyes and realised the situation they were placing themselves in. Sunday frowned and pulled herself away from him, she held herself as she stepped back, almost fearfully. She shook her head and back away to the door.

"I'm...God..I..." she stuttered and ran out the door.

Vincent stood there, motionless. He shook his head and finally walked over to the Grammaphone, turning it off and leaving himself in silence. Now alone, he sighed and ran his fingers through his mane of ebony hair, something he rarely did. He frowned and looked towards the exit of the BIlliard Room from where Sunday had ran out of; wishing she hadn't left at all. He sadly walked out of the room and retreated once again to the confidment of the Library.

* * *

**Dankish:**

**shadows and sonic's girl: You like? Yaaaaya!**

**EyeoftheTigerKissoftheDragon: Yup, there IS alot of Yuffentine fans out there. God knows why...maybe I haven't paid enough attention to them in the Game...**

**Rioki Moondove: OMFG! COOKIE! -glomps- Now, heeeey! Gimmie back! I need his Bishie ass in the story!**

**Any-more-Cheese: Cheeeeeeese! Long time since i've heard from you, poppet! Yush, Vinnie smiled...very dreamy... -le sigh-**

**Blitz12: It's more of a Later than a Soon m'afraid. Sorry for the lateness...**

**The Lost Laurelezz: You yearn? I giiive, eventually...lmao...**

**Da KeR MysTeRr: Ker! I sooo need to IM you! It's been to long, hun! I knows the last Chap was a little short, but hopefully this will make up...**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Colour Of Murder

* * *

**

**Chapter Eight**

**I'm sorry it's been so long, but i've had a bad year, so many things have been going on in my life and i'm struggling to keep up with anything. Even my own site is on Hiatus and has been since August. So, a short but hopefully thought provoking chapter for you all.**

**DISCLAIMER: Square Enix blah blah blah.**

* * *

Vincent retreated to his coffin, feeling somewhat stunned and rejected still; he was in there no longer than an hour of so when he heard the door open, soft foot falls padding towards him. The male stayed still, hearing the footsteps pause only a metre away from him, he closed his eyes, waiting. 

"Vincent?" Sunday called out to him.

"Yes?"

"May I stay with you tonight?"

He paused, not wanting to ask why and scare her off.

"Yes," he replied.

The footsteps began again as the brunette opened the coffin door and stepped in, managing to fit herself besides him. Vincent moved slightly to give her more space, realising it was still going to be a slight squeeze. The female inhaled deeply, her head resting against his chest as the lid closed again on them and all was still. Vincent glanced down in the darkness at the petite female beside him awkwardly before finally asking her softly.

"Are you alright?"

Sunday didn't answer straight away, she seemed distracted by the nights previous events, how she was so close to him like as they had danced, their lips so closed but she had pulled away, startled and ran off. She swallowed hard, nodding her head slightly.

"No,"

Vincent sighed.

"I know you don't want to talk to me Sunday, but I'll be hear if you feel the need to talk..."

Sunday hushed and nodded once more.

"Okay,"

She relaxed somewhat, shifting slightly to get comfortable in the small space. Vincent could smell the faint smell of musk and vanilla in her hair as she rested her head against him, he wrapped one arm about her shoulders before closing his eyes, comtemplating somewhat like he always did. The brunette at his side sighed before closing her own eyes, falling to a slight slumber.

* * *

_'What's happening to me, what_ did yo_u do?!"_

_'Please Sunday, you must understand, it was for science...a gift!'_

_'This isn't a gift, it's sick! You're sick!!'_

Inside her mind, it went dark. She was walking along a corridor, alone; as she looked down at her hands she gasped, they were drenched in blood. Opening a door, she almost screamed, a mangled corpse on the floor. His blood was on her hands. Murderess?

_'Sunday...what have you done?'_

She turned, eyes wide in fear. Sunday stuttered and breathed heavilly, on the verge of hysterics. Her hands. _Her hands_. His blood, blood everywhere, so...much...blood.

_'Lynk. Please, something's wrong with me...you have to help me!!!'_

_'You kill him..'_

_'I..I...I don't know anymore! Please Lynk...help me!'_

_'MURDER!! MURDER IN THE HOUSE!!'_

She looked panic-stricken, and began to run, but as she turned away, her worlds fell apart and she was left in darkness.

* * *

**Thankyou:**

**Anarchy's Ashes: I love that game! Yes, in a way, she was somewhat inspured by Jen. I adored her character. Oh Lord! I'm so glad you don't think Sunday is a Mary-Sue...I would kill myself if that happens...nooo!**

**Blitz12: Slowly but surely, I hope.**

**The Lost Laurelezz: I'm sorry it's been so long. Hope you like this.**

**Rioki Moondove: Sowwie Sowwie SOWWIE! Gimme me back Vinne-chu, pweeeease?**

**Da KeR MysTeRr: Homework...is evil...**

**SilverGhostKitsune: Fankyew -bows-**

**moogle in paradaisu: Uh...what?**


End file.
